Baltacı Mehmet Pasha
| monarch2 = Ahmet III | term_start2 = 25 December 1704 | term_end2 = 3 May 1706 | predecessor2 = | successor2 = Çorlulu Damat Ali Pasha | monarch2 = Ahmet III | order4 = | office4 = | term_start4 = | term_end4 = | predecessor4 = | successor4 = | vicepresident = | viceprimeminister = | deputy = | lieutenant = | monarch = | president = | governor = | governor-general = | governor_general = | birth_date = 1652 | birth_place = Osmancık, Çorum, Ottoman Empire | death_date = July 1712 | death_place = Lemnos, Ottoman Empire | nationality = Ottoman | blank1 = Origins | data1 = Turkish | allegiance = | branch = Ottoman Navy (1704) Ottoman Army | serviceyears = 1704–06, 1710–12 | rank = Kapudan Pasha (1704) Serdar (Commander-in-Chief; 1710–12) | battles = Pruth River Campaign }} Baltacı Mehmet Pasha (also called Pakçemüezzin Baltacı Mehmet Pasha, sometimes known just as Baltacı or Baltaji; 1662, Osmancık – July 1712, Lemnos) was an Ottoman statesman who served as grand vizier of the Ottoman Empire from 1704 to 1706, and as Kapudan Pasha (grand admiral of the Ottoman Navy) in 1704. Early years Mehmet was born in Osmancık, near Çorum (modern Turkey). He was of Turkish origin.İsmail Hâmi Danişmend, Osmanlı Devlet Erkânı, Türkiye Yayınevi, İstanbul, 1971, p. 52. He travelled to North Africa, which was then Ottoman territory. He then came to Constantinople, the capital of the empire, where he found a job as a baltacı (palace employee) in the palace of the sultan which earned him the epithet Baltacı. He also worked as a secretary and muezzin (person who calls others to prayer in Islamic tradition) and earned the nickname pakçemuezzin. Soon, he was promoted to be the chief stableman (imrahor) and then Grand Admiral (Kapudan Pasha) in 1704. On 25 December 1704, he became the grand vizier.Biography of Baltacı Mehmed Ayhan Buz: Osmanlı Sadrazamları, Neden Yayınları, İstanbul, 2009 ISBN 978-975-254-278-5 p 165 First term as Grand Vizier and governor There are no remarkable feats in his first term as Grand Vizier, and in 1706 he was dismissed. In just four years, he was appointed three times to various remote provinces, namely Erzurum, the island Chios ( ), and Aleppo ( ) as a governor (presently, Erzurum is in Turkey, Chios in Greece, and Aleppo is in Syria). On 18 August 1710, he began his second term as Grand Vizier. Second term as Grand Vizier , during the Pruth River Campaign (i.e. Russo-Turkish War (1710–11)]] His second term is quite well known. In 1709, during the Great Northern War, Charles XII of Sweden had been defeated by the Russians in the battle of Poltava and took refuge in Ottoman territory, with Peter I of Russia in pursuit. The Ottoman Empire declared war on Russia. Baltacı Mehmet was named the commander (serdar) of the army. He was able to encircle the Russian army near the Pruth River (now forming the border line between Romania and Moldova), forcing Peter to sue for peace. The Treaty of Pruth stipulated the return of the fortress Azov, which had been annexed by Russia by the Treaty of Karlowitz, to the Ottomans; several Russian fortresses were to be demolished; and Peter I promised not to interfere into the affairs of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth and Charles XII was given a free passage to his country.Prof. Yaşar Yüce-Prof. Ali Sevim: Türkiye tarihi Cilt III, AKDTYKTTK Yayınları, İstanbul, 1991 p 259-262 Some contemporaries, such as Voltaire in his book Peter the Great, reported that Mehmet Pasha was involved in an affair with future-Empress Catherine I of Russia, then the consort of Peter. Surrounded by overwhelming numbers of Turkish troops, Catherine suggested before surrendering, that her jewels and those of the other women be used in an effort to bribe Baltacı Mehmet Pasha into allowing a retreat. Mehmet allowed the retreat, whether motivated by the bribe or considerations of trade and diplomacy.Skavronsky The story of Mehmet Pasha's relationship with Catherine I and his subsequent punishment by exile has been the subject of several works of literature in both Turkey and Russia, including the 1961 play Lütfen Dokunmayın by Turkish playwright Haldun Taner and the book Baltacı ile Katerina ("Baltacı and Catherine") by Murat Sertoğlu. From Constantinople to Lemnos Although the initial reaction of Sultan Ahmet III to the treaty was satisfactory, Baltacı Mehmet Pasha's political rivals, as well as Charles XII and Devlet II Giray, the vassal Crimean khan, were dissatisfied with the terms. He was accused of accepting the aforementioned bribe from Peter I of Russia (through Catherine) and was dismissed from his post in 20 November 1711.Ahmad III, H. Bowen, The Encyclopaedia of Islam, Vol. I, ed. H.A.R. Gibb, J.H. Kramers, E. Levi-Provencal and J. Shacht, (E.J.Brill, 1986), 269. Baltacı was exiled to the modern-day Greek islands of Lesbos (Midilli) and later Lemnos (Limni), where he died the next year in July 1712. References |after=Çorlulu Damat Ali Pasha|years=25 December 1704 – 3 May 1706}} |years= 18 August 1710 – 20 November 1711}} Category:18th-century Ottoman Grand Viziers Category:Pashas Category:1712 deaths Category:1662 births Category:Ottoman Turks Category:People from Çorum Province Category:Kapudan Pashas